


Sudden Perfection

by cinnamonsky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Au, Dom/sub, M/M, university!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsky/pseuds/cinnamonsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's instant magnetism between submissive Kevin and dominant Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin Tran swiftly eased in and out others to get to his Psychology class, which he knew he was almost late for. He was so small that almost nobody noticed him trying to walk past him. Pulling in his wings as close to his body as possible, he ducked his head and tried to run across the grass.

He ran through the crowd and up the stairs, barely holding onto his books when a female angel accidently bumped into him, nearly knocking him on his ass. As she tried to apologize and help him, Kevin regained his balance and just waved his hand and moved on. The second bell was ringing just as he panted into the room.

Thankfully, most of the other students were standing and just about to get their seats, so he wasn't noticed at all. Heart pounding, he chose a seat the farthest back and the nearest to the door. He didn't want to get almost trampled trying to get out of the room like his last class had been.

Kevin knew others didn't do it on purpose; he was just so small, even for a submissive. His parents were normal-sized so they had no idea why he was shorter than most. His mother thought it was because he was a true submissive.

He had the personality and looks of one. Small, attractive, quiet, and unassuming. There were qualities in a submissive angel that a dominant strived to find in a mate. Kevin accepted who he was with no qualms. What he was couldn't be helped or changed.

Sure, he got a lot of…unwanted attention because of who he was, but he took in stride and tried to not think on the jealous stares he always gets with female angels, dominant and submissive alike. His father told him he has soft features for a male, but his mother thought it made his appeal to a dominant even more so.

It was his first year out of three at the mandatory upper school for young adult angels. The age range was between seventeen and twenty three and almost all find their mates during the first year. Because of this, the second year focuses on classes about bonding, mating and babies. The third year, living together and raising fledglings.

So many angels bond that the school have little apartments for the second and third years, but strongly advise to not try for babies until the third year or even after they graduate. Not because they are not prepared for a baby, but because this is a school essentially and not a hospital.

Of course, during the end of second year, some mated angels accidently get pregnant and the school has to deal with it and help the new parents the best they can. The submissive usually stays at the apartment and does school at home while the dominant tries to keep up with the regular schedule.

It was Kevin's deepest desire to find a dominant that would look past his outer appearance and see what was inside of him. He felt so lonely at times that he couldn't stand it and he wanted to have his babies early for his mother.

As the room waited for their instructor to appear, Kevin glanced around the room. As expected, there were more submissives than dominants here. Dominants usually go to classes that deal with attraction, not mindset.

The door opened and Kevin couldn't contain his soft gasp. Immediately, he felt his instincts rise and purr at the instructor in the most embarrassing way. In walked in the tallest, most attractive dominant Kevin has ever seen, male or female.

Wide, brown eyes took in every inch of the teacher. He looked to be way over six feet and his wings were nearly touching the floor, they were so big. The wingspan had to be around fourteen feet. Kevin felt…insignificant. His own was a meager six feet.

The color was a beautiful toffee mixed with hues of green and gold. The feathers were well groomed and gleamed when the fluorescent light hit them. They rested comfortable against the instructor's broad back and shoulders, slightly out.

When the teacher turned his head, Kevin's mouth was suddenly dry. Warm, hazel eyes glanced around the room, taking in everyone as a surprisingly full mouth lifted into a friendly grin that made the submissive's heart thunder painfully against his ribs.

He had a straight nose, high cheekbones, strong jawline, and a thick mop of brown hair on his head that was practically begging Kevin to drag his fingers through. As the small angel looked closer at the teacher, he looked to be barely twenty five, if younger. Much to Kevin's deep relief and joy, he didn't smell mated either.

Then, he frowned in confusion. Why on Earth is such an attractive dominant not mated yet? Anyone with eyes could see how virile he was. Maybe he was waiting for the right submissive. That thought made Kevin hide a quiver.

The submissive could feel his wings straining to puff out and he even felt himself getting slick. Kevin flushed at the feeling, shifting uncomfortably in his hard chair. Willing his wings to stay still and behave, he tried to look away from the teacher, but couldn't.

He really couldn't when a deep, warm voice suddenly filled the room. "Hello, class. I'm sorry I was a little late, but I had a matter to attend to that was urgent. My name is Samuel Winchester. I want this class to be relaxing and informal, so please…call me Sam."

Kevin was trembling, the strain to not display himself like a fool for…Sam was nearly overwhelming. He didn't understand why he was acting like this. It was confusing and a little scary. Why would Sam notice such a small submissive like him? He was of age for bonding-eighteen -but it could never be.

So, with a heart filled with sadness, he forced his unruly wings under control and miserably slumped in his chair for the rest of the hour, not hearing a word out of Sam's gorgeous mouth.

/

Sam was in trouble. The minute he walked in the door, he smelled the most desirable scent he'd ever experienced. As he inconspicuously tried to find the source, he was surprised to see that it was an angel sitting in the far back, right next to the door.

Trying not the breath more deeply, he glanced more closely at the angel. Male, submissive, and young, he immediately catalogued. Small and lean, he was. Sam thought he was the smallest submissive he'd seen in a while.

The dominant forced his gaze to look away as he walked to his desk in the middle of the room, but stubbornly, his traitorous eyes and nose went back to the submissive. He had soft, brown eyes the color of chocolate and they made his heart skip a beat.

Sam took in his delicate features; black hair that looked as soft as fledgling down, round face, upturned nose, and a mouth as full and red as a cupid's bow. All in all, this little angel was too enticing for his own good.

His wings were rich black, but had a soft gray-blue hue to them. They were so small, just like him, but so very fetching. Sam suddenly felt his instincts slam into him, protectiveness and possessiveness in one.

Blinking his eyes that grew hazy during his stare, he moved his eyes away from the too-appealing submissive and willed himself to not act like his brother when it came to pretty submissives, male or female.

As he introduced himself, he gave one last, lightning-quick glance to the little angel and was shocked to see that he looked like he was going to be sick, he looked so miserable. Barely reigning in the frown and concerned growl welling up inside him, he continued talking and mentally prepared himself for the class that was expectantly looking at him.

Sam Winchester would not be distracted by one submissive, no matter how innocently desirable he was. It didn't matter that his brother's mate, Cas, has been nagging him to bond with someone for a year. It also didn't matter, at the moment, that his instincts were snarling at him to snatch this little submissive up before another dominant did.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently, everyone wanted to leave as quickly as he did. He was too small to try to make a run for it before everyone else literally flew out the door, so he miserably waited until nearly every angel was out before him.

He tried to not think about Sam, but it was useless. The back of his briefs were sticky with his slick and it was uncomfortably sticking against his skin. Trying not to fidget, he tried to be patient on waiting to get of the room.

Seemingly, thinking about a devil would make said devil appear right in front him. When Sam's huge frame engulfed his mere feet away, all Kevin could do was gape like an idiot. He noticed numbly that he barely came up to the dominant's chest.

Swallowing hard, he craned his neck to meet hazel eyes filled with concern. "Hello. I'm sorry if this abrupt, but all through my class, you looked like someone ran over your pet."

Kevin blinked, mentally trying to restart his brain. Sam was so close that he could smell his addicting scent. All the submissive wanted to do was to melt into the much bigger angel and bare his throat.

As the smaller angel continued to stare, not knowing what to say because his throat closed up on him, he was so grateful that the hazel-eyed took pity on him. "What's your name?" he asked patiently.

"K-Kevin Tran…" he mumbled, heat flaring in his cheek as his brain rebooted. How humiliating! This dominant was speaking to him and all he could do was gawp. Sam must think he's a half-wit or something.

"Well, Kevin Tran, are you alright? Or is my class not what you were expecting?"

The submissive gasped, head flying up to meet those hazel eyes trying to be understanding. "Oh, no, sir! I-I'm sorry if I offended y-you," he stuttered, feeling more mortified by the second. That last thing he wanted to do was to appear to be rude.

Sam had no idea that his seemingly nonexistent social skills was because of him. Those hazel eyes cleared of any confusion and in its place came warm patience. Kevin all but squeaked in surprise when a warm, broad hand settled on his slim shoulder.

The black-haired could barely contain his shudder at the touch. His wings were aching at the strain of not being able to flare out for an hour. "Please, Kev, call me Sam…" was the dominant's husky, deep voice.

Kevin flushed beet red at the unexpected pet name. He decided he instantly liked it and wondered if Sam knew he said it. "A-Alright…" he murmured, trying desperately to not lean into the warm, comforting touch on his shoulder.

Sam gave him a genuine smile that reached his eyes, making Kevin's stomach clench almost painfully. He almost gave a pitiful whining sound, he so wanted this dominant's arms around him. His scent was overwhelming his senses and he could barely take it.

He came out of his haze when he heard Sam's voice again. "Do you another class, Kev?"

Kevin tried to think, but came up with nothing. He mutely shook his head. There was that grin again. The submissive almost gave a meek sound of protest when the hand moved off of him. His shoulder suddenly felt deathly cold.

"Would you like me to walk you to your dorm?"

Kevin blinked. "But you're a teacher!" he exclaimed softly, brown eyes wide with confusion. His instincts were screaming at him to do something to voice his desire known and his wings were in so much pain.

"There are no rules against it, little one…" One of his hands came up and gently bracketed his neck in his palm. This time, Kevin let his instincts take over and before he knew it, he snuggled up to the dominant, face buried in a hard, muscular chest.

He felt Sam stiffen in surprise. "S-Sorry…can't h-help it. W-Wings hurt s-so bad…"

Lost in the dominant's scent, he was too far gone to notice Sam's gasp of shock and recognition. He gave a purring sound when warm, strong arms lifted him off his feet. A hand gently caressed one of his throbbing wings and he whined in pleasure.

"Kev, do you hear me?" a voice thick with emotion rumbled in his ear.

The submissive vaguely felt Sam walking or his books and supplies being put on a desk. "Y-Yeah…" he slurred.

"Do you know what your wings are trying to do?"

"W-Want you, Sam…"

He vaguely felt the dominant sharply inhale. "How old are you, Kev?"

"E-Eight…een…"

A sharp exhale of relief. "I'm twenty four."

"N-Not so b-bad…"

"No, not at all. Am I the only dominant you've wanted to display for?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you still want to?" That came out as a literal growl in his ear.

Kevin's instincts were strongly urging to do just that. Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed that Sam had sat down in another room behind the classroom. But that wasn't important right now. He had a dominant that was interested in him and Kevin wanted to keep him.

It took a lot of effort, but the brown-eyed moved away from the very comfortable spot he was in. He crawled out of the taller angel's lap. Sam's hazel eyes had darkened to a deep brown color, making Kevin's heart miss a beat.

He sat down on the ground cross-legged and expanded his wings in what he hoped was a desirable way. The feathers must have a mind of their own because he felt them puff out to the maximum. Kevin moaned out his relief as the aching disappeared.

For a tense second, there was silence. But Sam's voice broke it, much to Kevin's relief. For a moment, he thought the dominant didn't like his wings and that would have been humiliating. He knew they were small, but the submissive hoped they were pretty enough for Sam.

"Kev, please look at me," the hazel-eyed rasped.

Shyly, Kevin met his eyes. "You are exquisite, little one. Such beautiful, delicate wings. C'mere, baby."

The younger angel blushed, but this time in pleasure. Not only did Sam like his wings, but he kept on saying pet names. Kevin is beginning to like these monikers. He moved closer, resting his head on Sam's knees.

He gave a squeak when he was suddenly pulled into Sam's lap. His wings relaxed and went back to their normal size, but rested lazily on his back, not pulled tight. Kevin hoped he was doing it right; signaling Sam to feel free to touch his wings.

He got his answer when gentle fingers stretched his wings so they draped over him. Fully on display, Kevin's never felt so exposed and vulnerable. He barely reigned in a whimper when cool air met his oil glands.

"Beautiful, baby. Trust me when I say I wanted you the minute I walked into the room. Your scent was what drove me to you."

Kevin raised his head, brown eyes soft and shining. "That's why I looked so miserable, Sam. I kept on thinking you'd never want me, that I'm too small for you because you're so much bigger than me."

Hazel eyes sharpened. "No, Kev. Don't ever think that. You should've let your wings flare out and not force them in. You could've done damage to them. What your wings were trying to do was right and instinctual."

Kevin looked down, feeling thoroughly chastised. A soothing hand went into his feathers to show him that Sam wasn't really mad. That relaxed him to no end. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want embarrassment on both of us."

"Understandable and noted. But try to not go against your instincts again, no matter what you might feel."

"Yes, Sam," he docilely said. Wanting to be back in the dominant's good graces, he latched onto the bigger angel and nuzzled his neck with his face, making soft sounds of compliance. Kevin smiled when Sam's arms wounded around him.

"Hm, such a good submissive, baby…" Sam praised.

Kevin basked in the older angel's compliment, feeling his wings puff up a little. He wanted Sam to approve of him always. He listened to his instincts and found that they told him Sam is the perfect choice for a mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam knew this little angel was the one for him the minute he took the submissive in his arms. The slight weight of Kevin felt so right and so did his scent. He was still a little worried about his wings, he knew they still ache some, but he relaxed knowing he wouldn't restrain them that way again.

His brother's mate would so excited to see him with Kev and Dean would just look on in amusement and fond aggravation. The dominant knew he would be a little possessive for a few days, but his instincts would die down…some…eventually.

But, the taller angel had a good inkling that his overbearing nature would only make the smaller angel feel safe and cared for. After all, Sam knew Kevin was a rare true submissive and they relied on their dominants a little more than most.

That was fine with Sam because he loved taking care of others; it was his personality among other things. He focused on the feel of Kev's delicate face nuzzling in his neck, making soft whimpers that only fueled his dominating nature more.

He pulled the brown-eyed as close to him as possible without squashing his beautiful wings. Sam had a strong urge to groom them, but he only resisted because the room they were in wasn't exactly private. Any angel could walk in on them.

Conscious of that, Sam lifted Kev's chin so he could meet those soft, brown eyes that were so transparent and trusting. The dominant would do everything he possibly could to keep those eyes that way for the rest of this little submissive's life.

"Baby, I want to bond with you as soon as possible. I hope this is not going too fast for you, but I'm going to be…overbearing for a few days."

Sam smiled when the younger angel blushed prettily, but he could see it wasn't out of embarrassment, but out of shy pleasure. His instincts purred as they sensed his words made Kev feel safe and not wary.

"I want to b-bond with you too," Kev murmured quietly. "I know I'll only want you for the rest of my life, Sam."

The older angel nearly purred aloud, he was so pleased by the submissive's answer. "I want to meet your family first and not the other way around."

He saw Kev's surprise, but the brown-eyed didn't protest right away, much to his relief. "Y-You want their permission?" he squeaked.

Sam nodded, deadly serious. He was what you could say a traditionalist in his own right. Rules about bonding have grown lax over the decades because of the era that they lived in. Most angels would bond and mate before any of their families knew what was going on.

But, the brown-haired wanted to do everything right for this little submissive. He wanted to prove himself to Kev's family that he was the best dominant for him; especially the black-haired's immediate relatives.

"Kev, do you have both your parents?"

The little angel in his arms nodded as he rested his head on his chest. "Before coming here, I lived with my mother and sire. I'm the one they had."

Sam barely stopped the surprised sound bubbling in this throat. Usually, mates had more than one baby, but not all. Fascinating. "So you're close to them, then?"

"Uhm-hmm. My sire is more protective than my mother at most times. Probably because I'm smaller than a lot of angels…"

Sam hmmed in agreement. "But, you're the most fetching because of it."

He chuckled when he felt the tell-tale heat on Kev's face. "Thank you…" he mumbled.

"I'm only telling you the truth, but you're welcome, baby."

At that moment, the bell sounded the end of the last class of the day. Sam was surprised on how the time flew by. Kevin's head lifted and brown eyes stared up at him, portraying how relunctly he didn't want to go.

Sam cupped the submissive's delicate face, smiling when Kev leaned into the touch. "May I kiss you, baby?"

The brown-eyed lightly flushed, but nodded his permission. Slowly, the dominant leaned down and methodically put his mouth on that lush, red mouth. He heard Kev's gasp and wasted no time to put his tongue between the opened entrance.

The submissive's gasp turned into a breathy moan as Sam explored every crevasse of Kev's hot, little mouth. Said mouth gave his mind incentive to think about inappropriate thoughts so Sam slowly pulled away.

Brown eyes now dark with want gazed at him, half-lidded. The hazel-eyed couldn't resist licking the slightly puffy lips as Kev closed his eyes at the sensation. Only when those lips were practically dripping, they were so slick with his saliva, did Sam stop.

He slid an arm under the smaller angel's perfectly round ass so he could shift him up more so they wouldn't have to strain to see each other. He could feel his eyes dilate when he felt wetness through Kev's jeans. Raising an eyebrow, he rasped, "Baby, are you…slick down there?"

Brown eyes shot open, completely horrified, as he tensed, face beet red. Sam stopped him from crawling out of his lap. Keeping his arm under Kev's ass, he nuzzled his flaming red cheek with his nose soothingly.

"Don't be embarrassed, little one. It's perfectly natural, but I must say I'm flattered if you're this aroused by just a kiss."

He was relieved when he sensed the embarrassment slowly faded into shy gratification. "I can't believe you can feel it through my jeans…" he whispered aggravatingly.

The dominant chuckled. "It must feel uncomfortable for you, baby. I should let you go to change, but my ego has been puffed up so much right now I don't think I want to let you go right now."

Kev gave him a genuine smile as lingering redness on his face went away. "Now you know how badly I want you, Sam."

"Very much so…" he rumbled as slid his arm out from under the submissive's ass until he had his hand gently knead a round globe through his jeans.

Kev's response was gorgeous; relaxed, eyes dilating, and shuddering moans. Sam knew the smaller angel's natural lubricant was probably coming out in floods, so he decided to reign in his own desires and not torture his future mate any more.

"You have dinner in about an hour, baby. As much as I don't want to, I have to let you go and change. I don't want other dominants taking notice in your change of scent for too long."

"Yes, Sam."

The hazel-eyed found he could get used to Kev's easy, natural compliance without a second thought. He would never abuse that trust and prevent others from manipulating his innocent, little submissive.

Slowly, Sam stood up, gently putting Kevin's feet back on the ground. He gave his wings one last caress, making the black-haired whine. "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Try to act as normal as possible for the rest of the day. Because of the guidelines, I cannot be seen with you in this way until I inform the headmaster of our situation. Teacher-student relations aren't prohibited, but they're not advised."

"Will we get into trouble?" Kevin asked quietly, trepidation in his voice.

Sam shook his head, running a quick hand through the brown-eyed's thick, black hair. "No, Kev. When the headmaster sees the proof of our bond request, all will be well."

The submissive nodded, relieved. "Okay. I should tell my parents about you before tomorrow. I know they'll get notified by the school for this type of thing."

The dominant nodded, feeling so at peace. As they exited the room in the corner of the classroom, Sam saw that the sun steadily dipping down, so Kevin had to hurry or else he'll be late for check-ins.

Gathering his future mate in his arms, he bruisingly kissed those full, red lips before releasing his hold on the tiny submissive, who gave a soft whimper of protest. "Patience, baby. By tomorrow, you won't be out of my sight."

As Kevin moved away to gather his neglected books, he said, "I like the sound of that."

The older angel made an agreeing grunt. "You should be. Now go on before I drag you back."

With his instincts furiously growling at him, he watched Kev leisurely walk out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kevin walked into his dorm, his roommate, Adam Milligan, attacked him with five thousand questions. As he pried the other worried angel off of him, he dumped his books on his desk and began to slide his drying pants and underwear off.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bigger submissive stare at him in shock as his ice-blue eyes glanced at the obvious mess. As he hunted for more underwear, he murmured, "I'm sorry I worried you, Adam, but I found my dominant today."

His blonde roommate blinked…and blinked again before a wide smile lit up his face and Kevin was suddenly getting squished to death. "How wonderful, Kevin! Well, who is it? C'mon, tell me!"

As the smaller submissive pulled on sweats, he pulled Adam to his bed and the two sat down. Curious, blue eyes were on him like a laser. "His name is Sam Winchester and…well, he's a teacher here."

Adam smirked, making Kevin shove him. "Ooh, innocent Kevin breaking all the guidelines on the first day. Didn't know you had it in you…" he teased.

"You better stop or else I won't tell you anything else."

That just shut the slightly older angel. "Sam knows what we're doing is risky, but both of us know we are mates. There was an instant attraction between us."

"What does he teach?"

"Psychology."

"Sexy."

Kevin glared at his friend, making Adam raise a challenging eyebrow. "Am I wrong?"

The smaller angel sighed, shaking his head. "He's everything I hoped for. He even wants to ask my parents' permission before we bond."

"Wow, he's old-school, huh?"

"A little," he said fondly, picking at a loose thread on his sweats.

The two submissives stared at each other in comfortable silence before Adam murmured, "I can see you're happy, Kevin. You're so lucky you found your mate so early."

"I'll never take it for granted though. I've waited eighteen years for Sam."

The blonde chuckled as he half-hugged Kevin. "I bet."

The brown-eyed suddenly wanted to know how his roommate's first day went. "So, enough about me. How was your day, Adam?"

Kevin was shocked and his jaw dropped a little when his outgoing friend blushed lightly. "I…I have been…talking to someone."

"Really? A potential?"

"Maybe more than that. He's…extremely quiet for a dominant though. His name is Michael Cohen and he's a second year."

"Sexy."

Adam laughed, giving Kevin a half-hearted look. "Yes, he is that, smartass. But…we talked for a bit because he was partner for something we did in class. He's focused, but in a good sort of way."

"Was he into you?"

"He seemed to be, but I couldn't be sure. I swear, the dude has only two facial expressions; uninterested and intense. Other than that…I really like him, Kevin."

The black-haired gave Adam a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. "You'll get him, Adam. When you want something, you always get it."

Kevin was happy to see his friend's uncharacteristic solemn face brighten. "Yeah, you're right. I just have to butter him up and crack him like an egg."

"You'll figure him out."

The blonde submissive nodded before a gleam went into his eyes that Kevin didn't like. "So when are you and your sexy dominant going to tell everyone?"

"He's telling the headmaster tomorrow and then we'll go from there. He doesn't want me out of his sight."

"Ooh, he's all possessive on your ass already. You like that, don't ya?"  
Kevin just shook his head, but his blush bellied his objection. "And speaking off asses, have you ever been that wet before?"

The younger angel gasped. "Adam!" he hissed.

"Just asking, geez, calm down. He really must be hot for that to happen. Seriously."

"He…he kept on touching my wings."

"Wow. It seems everything escalated quickly."

"Yes, but I like the swiftness of it. I really want to be bonded, Adam. The feeling of safety and being cared for is far too tempting to go slow."

Blue eyes softened and darkened in understanding. "Yeah, I feel the same longing for Michael."

It was quiet for a moment before Adam spoke again. "Would you want babies?"

Kevin nodded. "Definitely. I would want to wait at least after this first year. I want to learn more about mating and caring for babies before I have one."

"I knew you were smarter than me. I want Michael to fill me up so badly I wouldn't care if I got knocked up or not."

Kevin rolled his eyes at Adam's crudeness. "You just want sex?"

"Oh hell no. That's just a part of what I want from Michael. I want him as my mate someday."

The smaller angel nodded, pleased that the blue-eyed wanted a real relationship with the dominant angel instead of a fling. "Good, then. Now that's settled, have you eaten yet?"

"Nope, was waiting for you to get your ass back here."

Kevin glanced at the clock; it was half past six. "We're not too late. Want to go before they close the lines?"

"Sure. I want to see if this Sam really is as sexy as he sounds."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam knew the second Kevin walked in because he smelled his own scent, making the dominant smirk smugly. But, he was pleased under his own musk, he could smell his submissive's sweet scent. His instincts snarled, however, when he saw another angel walk in with him, freely touching him.

It took him a minute for the hazel-eyed to blink out the red haze that settled in his mind and realized the angel was an unmated submissive. Must be Kev's roommate. Sharply exhaling and relaxing, Sam berated himself for being overtaken by jealousy so fast.

He needed to tone down his possessiveness, but it was so hard. All he wanted to do was stalk over where his little angel was in the line and pull him to his chest. He desperately wanted to caress those small, beautiful wings and show every unmated dominant that Kev was his.

But he couldn't. That would cause a horrid gossip and he would be reprimanded thoroughly about the conduct of school employees. Once he talked to the headmaster tomorrow at seven in the morning, this dilemma he was in would completely change.

Sitting back in his chair, he lazily glanced at the blonde angel energetically chattering away in his submissive's ear. He smiled when Kev would nod and give what seemed a vague answer. His roommate must be the outgoing type.

As he watched the two go through the line, his own rapidly cooling food forgotten, the blonde submissive must have noticed how intensely he was looking at him because wide, brown eyes met his a second later.

Sam's instincts purred, making the dominant give Kev a heated look that bellied many inappropriate things. He chuckled when his submissive's face turned beet red and hastily looked away. Even though the older angel was amused, he didn't like it when the black-haired's eyes weren't on him.

But, the brown-haired decided to be merciful on his submissive and stopped looking at him…too much. Kev was too far away for him to smell it, but Sam knew he just made his little one slick again. Just the thought of that made Sam's suppressed arousal flare almost painfully.

Goodness, they needed to hurry and meet their mutual families before Sam has his lustful way with his gorgeous future mate. He wanted to do right with Kev and that made his desire dampen some. He had waited for the little angel all his life; he could wait a little longer.

/

As Kevin sat down, he desperately tried to make his blush go away. That would attract attention and raise questions that he does not want to answer right now. It didn't help that Adam was snickering away like some mischievous fledgling and making crude comments.

He forced himself not to fidget as slick poured into his new pair of underwear. He had thin sweats on, but thankfully they were black. Glancing around, he was relieved that he wasn't attracted attention due to the scent of his natural lubricant.

Kevin hated it when he got aroused. His slick was kind of like an aphrodisiac to dominants and he wouldn't like it if one of them started to come up and cup his rear. He knew he should be frustrated for his dominant to do that to him, but he couldn't find the will.

The black-haired knew it was hard for Sam, not being able to be near or touch him like it was his right to. It was hard for him too. All the brown-haired wanted to do was to give himself to his dominant, to please him and make him happy and content.

The urge was so great, he gave soft sound of distress. This was getting hopeless. Right after he inhaled his food, he was going to call his parents. He knew he had to wait until tomorrow before they could act and be around each other like mates, but Kev didn't know if he could ignore his whimpering instincts.

Thankfully, his wings weren't trying to puff up. Kevin knew that would only be a shining light for other dominants to latch on him. He couldn't blame them; they were only doing what they're instincts were screaming at them to do.

He came out of his thoughts when Adam kept on repeating his name. "Hello, earth to Kevin? You in there, buddy? Kevin, wake up, dude. Trying to talk to you. Kevin!"

"Sorry, Adam. I was thinking."

"Too hard, I bet. Sorry I embarrassed you, I thought you could feel it, if not see how strong your dominant was staring at you. And you're right, he is sexy. A bit too…gigantic for my taste, though."

Kevin grinned. "Good."

That made Adam laugh as he took a bite of his pizza. "Yeah, I know. I can't seem to find Michael anywhere, but it's okay. He told me he usually hates eating in the cafeteria. Something about being too noisy with too many scents, but hey, to each to his own…"

The black-haired slowly zoned out Adam's rambling voice. As much as he cared for his roommate, he didn't want to know everything about another dominant. He was happy for his friend, but that was it.

Now that he could concentrate, he could sense a heavy gaze on his face. He knew it was Sam, but if he looked up, he would blush again and more slick would go into his already-wet underwear. His poor clothes; he would have to do laundry quicker than he thought.

/

It was harder than he thought, but Sam forced himself to get out of his seat and walk out the cafeteria without coming anywhere near his submissive. He knew Kev was safe, but his instincts stubbornly flared up and growled at him.

The hazel-eyed ran an anxious hand through his hair as he nearly ran down other students at his haste to get to his apartment at the employees' building. He needed to calm down and think with his brain instead of his…other head.

He was a teacher, for goodness' sake. He knew what his biology was trying to tell him, but he was more than a mass of testosterone. He will get through this for his submissive's sake. It was probably harder for him.

That thought made Sam calm down and breathe. He unlocked his door and slammed it shut. Making a beeline for his couch, he took off his shoes and buried his face in the soft leather. He could wait one more day. He knew he could. It was just the matter of waiting that was killing him.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kevin got called out of his first morning class, he immediately grew anxious. He knew Sam was talking to the headmaster right now, so it must be about their bond claim. His guide kept on glancing at him with an unreadable expression so the submissive had no idea what to think.

His guide motioned at the huge double doors before literally disappearing around a corner, leaving Kevin alone. Feeling smaller than he has ever felt in his life, the black-haired knocked as loud as he dared.

He jumped back when a booming voice sounded through the thick wood. "Enter!"

Kevin slowly opened one of the heavy oak doors, trying not to show how intimidated he really was. Glancing around, he relaxed when he saw Sam's huge frame sitting on one of the two chairs in front of a gigantic desk.

"Come in!" the headmaster, a large male dominant, demanded. "We have much to discuss."

Kevin sensed he doesn't have a lot of patience, so the submissive quickly shut the door and forced himself not to immediately crawl into his dominant's lap. Hazel eyes intensely watched his every move, probably looking for any signs of distress.

Timidly, the brown-eyed sat in the other chair. He met the headmaster's stern stare head on. He felt some of the intimidation ease out of him when Kevin saw slight surprise in the other dominant's dark eyes.

"Winchester tells me that you are his mate, Tran."

"Yes…" Kevin murmured quietly, but with no hesitation.

The headmaster stared at him thoughtfully before he grunted. "Such a tiny thing, you are, Tran. Winchester's not exactly a small dominant…almost amusing, really…" he mused aloud.

Kevin didn't say anything and neither did Sam. Both sensed the headmaster was coming to the decision that would either ruin or complete them. Kevin was so nervous that he felt his wings slightly shake with distress.

The younger angel felt Sam's concerned, protective stare and it took everything in him to not whimper in comfort at the feeling. The need to touch his dominant was nearly overwhelming him and his instincts were whining at him.

His attention jerked to the headmaster again when he hummed. "I can see that Winchester's intentions are true. Tran, you are a true submissive, yes?"

Kevin nodded, trying to regulate his galloping heartbeat. It was so loud he could practically hear it in his ears. He heard the headmaster make a thoughtful noise as he saw out of the corner of his eye Sam's hands restlessly moving.

"Interesting. We haven't had many true subs in the past years. You are a rarity, Tran. Winchester, you intend to do right by this student?"

"Yes…" his dominant said, voice deep and strained with impatience. "As I told you before, everything is mutual in every way."

Against his will, Kevin felt heat rise to his cheeks, making the headmaster chuckle. "Yes, I can see the proof of that."

A tense beat of silence before Kevin felt assessing, dark eyes on him again. "You are still very young, Tran. Bonding and mating are serious business. Do you intend for Winchester to be your dominant for the rest of your life?"

"Yes," Kevin whispered simply, trying to portray every emotion he had in that one word. The headmaster must have liked what he saw or sensed because his dark stare lessened in their intensity, making Kevin relax some more.

"Then both of you have my approval. Tran, I will inform your classes that you won't be attending for a week. Protocol and all that for the newly claimed. Now, get out of my office."

Before Kevin knew what was happening, he was being whisked away in the arms of his dominant. Feeling the adrenaline and anxiety crashing down on him, he couldn't stop his shaking as he buried his face in the warm pocket of Sam's neck.

The submissive had no idea where they were going; all he knew was his dominant's touching him and holding him so very possessively that it made his instincts purr. He returned Sam's hold with his own trembling arms around those broad, muscular shoulders.

He vaguely noticed they were in a room of some sort because Sam sat down on a couch after he yanked off their shoes. Finally, he could feel warm breath in his ear and a deep, soothing voice murmuring comforting words in his hair.

"Shh, baby. It's over now. Calm yourself. You are mine now, baby. No other dominant is going to lay a hand on you. Shh…"

It took a while, but Kevin did calm down when a warm hand caressed his feathers, fingers gently running through them. The submissive made meek, whimpering sounds as those fingers tortured him so sweetly.

It felt so good that he could feel the now familiar slide of his slick coming down and soaking his underwear. He was calm enough to lift his head and meet those warm, hazel eyes he knew he would never say no to.

"Better?" his dominant murmured as his other hand came up and caressed his cheek.

Kevin nodded and took the opportunity to glance around. The room looked like an apartment and suddenly he got a thought. "Is…is this your apartment?"

Sam nodded. "Employees aren't allowed to go to student dorms…for obvious reasons."

"Oh. Will I get you into trouble?"

"No, baby. You're my submissive. If someone has questions, they can go to the headmaster. I'm not letting you out of my sight for the week."

Kevin raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Sam, all my stuff is at my dorm. I can't live here yet."

The older angel's eyes darkened. "You don't need anything. I have all you need."

His dominant's voice was firm enough for Kevin to stop arguing. For the first time, he heard an undercurrent of frustration and that made the younger angel nervous. Panicking, he gave soft sounds of submission and nuzzled his face in Sam's muscular chest.

The brown-haired must have sensed his panic because his dominant was quick to sooth him with soft kisses on his temple. "Oh, baby, I'm not angry with you. I just need you to understand I meant it when I don't want you out of my sight. I'm going to be your mate in a few days and I need to practice on being your every need until then."

The panic subsided when Kevin heard Sam's voice go back to normal. He shyly glanced up and nodded his understanding. "I get that, Sam, I really do. I like what you're doing…a lot…but Adam's going to get worried…"

There was a frown of confusion before it cleared on his dominant's face. "Oh, your roommate. He'll get a notification about us, but I sense you would want to visit him, yes?"

The smaller angel stared up at his gently teasing mate, brown eyes wide and pleading. He felt victory course through him as Sam sighed heavily. "I have a feeling you're going to use that look on me often, little one. Alright, but only if I'm with you."

Kevin smiled and kissed Sam's side of his mouth. When the older angel made sound of protest, the submissive felt his face heat, but he moved to fully kiss those surprisingly soft lips. Strong arms wound around his waist possessively as the kiss got a little more heated.

The black-haired followed his instincts and shifted on Sam's lap until he was straddling his muscular thighs. That made the inside of his underwear chafe uncomfortably against his skin and he barely hid his frown.

What Kevin really wanted was to not wear anything at all, but they couldn't mate until they met their families, much to Sam's bright idea. Once again, Sam must have read his mind because he slowly pulled away after devouring his mouth with his tongue.

"You wet again, baby?" he rumbled huskily, hazel eyes dark with smug pride.

The younger angel softly whined, trying to get more comfortable, but couldn't. His dominant suddenly had a desire-filled, albeit, predatory look on his handsome face. Kevin shivered in anticipation at that expression.

"Kev, may I try something? Tell me to stop if you don't like it, but it'll make you feel better."

The black-haired nodded enthusiastically, nearly crying with relief. He had no idea what his dominant was about to do, but he sensed he would like it immensely.

/

Sam knew he shouldn't do this so early in their relationship, but his little submissive looked so wretched sitting on his lap in his soaked underwear. The dominant knew it was starting to chafe every time Kev moved and he didn't like that.

Moving his arm up around his ribs, the dominant lifted his little one up and with one firm pull, he had both his underwear and jeans off his body. He chuckled when Kev squeaked in surprise and tried to hide himself, but Sam would have none of that.

He nearly groaned when he set his submissive back down on lap, the slick coming out of his ass smelled too wonderful for words. "Little one, let me look at you…" he growled in his embarrassed submissive's ear.

Soft, brown eyes met his, full of trust, before he slowly pulled his hands away from his lap. Sam's instincts flared up like a forest fire. He was so achingly beautiful, it almost hurts the dominant's eyes. He made a growl of pure arousal as he put an arm under Kev's perfect ass and hoisted half his body up on his shoulder.

He heard his submissive gasp in surprise. When he started squirming, Sam lightly bit his hipbone, making the half-naked angel yelp and then shudder. "S-Sam…w-what-" came the breathless, questioning voice above him, but Sam decided to show him rather than talk about it.

The wetness against his forearm was distracting him to no end, but he wanted to smell his submissive's pure scent so without warning, he parted Kevin's lean thighs and buried his nose into the soft patch of hair right above the half-hard length that was begging him for attention.

Kev's scent hit him like a freight train and he was harder than steel in less than two point oh seconds. He couldn't hold back his guttural moan as his submissive gave a choked gasp and the dominant felt his arms go around his head to steady himself.

Before he knew it, he shifted down and started to lick his submissive's length and sack like an ice cream cone. To make Kev more comfortable, he shifted the both of them until his submissive was on his back with his knees in the air, thighs parted almost painfully wide.

His submissive's face was so fetching; flushed, mouth puffy and bruised, with perspiration making his skin shine. His chest was heaving as blown, brown eyes glazed over stared down at him in desire, awe, and curiosity.

Sam's instincts were roaring at him to take his submissive, but he wouldn't fully mate with his gorgeous little angel until they met the folks. The older angel took his word very seriously and he wouldn't let pheromones and instincts get in the way. No matter how much Kev would beg for him.

He continued to lick his submissive's privates until they shined with his saliva. He noticed how hard Kev was, but he ignored that problem for right now. Pulling away, he glanced at his arm which was dripping with the black-haired's natural lubrication. With his eyes meeting Kev's, he took his time to lick off the wetness, purring at the sweet taste.

He chuckled at his little one's mortified expression as he helped him get rid of his shirt. He hungrily eyed the bare, slim chest before him. Two hard, little nubs winked at him, begging for attention. He shark-like grinned and murmured, "Mine."

That made Kev flush, but brown eyes didn't pull away from his, making Sam purr. Progress, he thought to himself. He's going to have to show his submissive how beautiful he really was. He leaned over and lightly blew on a nipple.

His submissive's reaction was so pretty that Sam did it again, making Kev screech. Desperate hands went to the back of hand and yanked him down. The older angel let him move his head and mercifully started to suck on a nub, the other being rubbed by his palm.

When his submissive started moving his hips, Sam shifted until his heavy weight on was his lower half. He ignored Kev's moan of protest and released the red, little nub and licked a trail of saliva across the soft skin of the black-haired's chest to other nipple.

Kev was trembling now; tossing his head and moaning out nonsensical words. When Sam was finished torturing the nub, he pulled back and sat up, divesting of his clothes as quickly as possible. He sighed in relief when his length was released from its prison that was his pants.

He sensed eyes on him and he turned to find his submissive's face go slack with shock and desire so great, it made Sam shiver. "Like what you see, baby?" he purred.

A deep blush rose, but those were latched on his chest like glue, stoking Sam's already smug ego at rendering his submissive speechless. He stood and pulled up his little one so he could go to his bedroom. His eyes wandered to the puddle of slick on his couch and decided to leave that to clean up for later.

The dominant hadn't gotten to his real destination yet and when he was done, his little submissive wouldn't remember his name.


	7. Chapter 7

It was extremely hard to wiggle out of Sam's comfortable, warm embrace, but he needed to call his parents. It wouldn't do for him to show up with a random dominant possessively holding him around the waist. His sire would…flip.

He hunted for his phone among the thrown clothes in the living room and it was fine, thankfully. He didn't want to put on his own clothes, so he pulled a shirt out of Sam's drawer. It was so big that the hem came down to his upper thighs, but if he bended down an inch, his butt cheeks would peek out.

He felt exposed without any underwear, but he knew his dominant would appreciate the view and he didn't want to put on his old, slick-filled ones. Sam's boxers wouldn't fit him at all so he was resigned to the fact that he would be going commando for a while.

Hiking the wide collar up a little, his whole shoulder and the crease of his armpit was showing, he walked into the kitchen, which was surprisingly spacious, and sat on a chair next to the table. As he dialed his mom's number, he tried to not think on how amazing last night was.

Even though they didn't go all the way, Sam's control was steel; they did everything else his mate could think off. He cleared his thoughts as his mom's voice sounded in his ear. Getting an orange from the basket on the table, he murmured, "Hi, Mom."

"Kevin! What are you doing up so early? Why aren't you in class?"

The submissive cleared his throat, slowly peeling the orange to have his hands occupied. "I have something to tell you, but don't freak out."

"What is it?" his mom asked, more gently this time.

"I…I've found my…dominant…" he whispered, the hold on the phone tightening.

There was a small, tense pause before Kevin's eardrum about busted by his mom's squeal. He gasped in pain, holding the phone about two feet away. She started to babble almost incoherently, way too excited to even make sense.

"Mom! Calm down! I can't understand a word you're saying!" he hissed, trying to still be quiet for Sam.

Much to Kevin's relief, she quieted…some. "Oh, my son! I'm so happy! Who is it?"

"Well, his name is Sam Winchester. He's a teacher here."

His mom gasped. "I thought student/teacher relationships didn't happen."

The submissive could feel himself flushing. "They're not advised, but the headmaster allows it if he could see proof of the bond."

"Obviously, he must've seen it. Oh, Kevin, I'm so excited. How old is he? What does he look like? What's his personality? Oh, I can't wait to be a grandmother!"

"He's twenty-four and he's a huge. Seriously, he's gigantic, but I…like that. He's so protective of me and he won't let me out of his sight for a while."

"I can sense how pleased you are about that, son…" his mom teased.

"Mom…" he groaned.

"Oh, stop. I want to meet this Sam."

"That's why I called you. Sam's a bit old-fashioned and he wants to meet you and Papa before we fully mate."

"Oh, your papa's going to like that. He's practically breathing down my neck because he's too impatient to wait his turn."

Kevin laughed at that. "Sam wants to come today."

"Do you have the time for that?"

"University protocol says the newly bonded have a mandatory week off."

"That's wonderful! When did you and Sam meet the headmaster?"

"Just yesterday, so we have a lot of time."

His mom made a sigh of happiness. "Brilliant. Your papa wants to talk to you now. He's about to rip the phone out of my hands."

Kevin held the phone between his head and his shoulder to finish peeling his orange. As he popped a piece in his mouth, his papa's voice sounded in his ear. "So, you have your mate, hm?"

The submissive rolled his eyes at protective wariness his sire had in his voice. "Yes, Papa. I know you overheard everything I said."

"Both of you come. Today."

"We are, Papa."

"At eleven-thirty, for lunch."

Kevin glanced at the clock on the wall. It read nine. "Alright…you'll like him, Papa."

"I better. I will know if my only offspring will be taken care of."

Even though Kevin felt aggravation at his papa's wariness, he would be ever grateful to have such an attentive, loving sire. Sometimes sires resented their children if they turned out to be submissive, male or female.

"Here's your mother. She's giving me the look again…" his papa grumbled.

Kevin heard a slight rustling sound before his mom was back on. "I can't wait, Kevin. I'll leave you now. You have to get ready and so do I. I love you, Kevin."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

They hung up and Kevin just put the phone down when familiar, strong arms went around his waist and pulled him into a bare, warm chest. The submissive melted into him, relaxing when his dominant's scent washed over him.

Lips nuzzled into his hair as a deep voice, husky with sleep still, rumbled, "Called your parents, baby?"

"Uh-huh. They're excited, especially my mom."

"You sire's not?"

"He's…wary, but in a protective way."

"Good. He should be. I have to prove to him that I can take care of you."

Kevin just turned around and slid off the chair. Cool air slithered between his thighs when Sam's shirt rode up because of his mate's firm hold around his torso. He flushed when the hazel-eyed's gaze went down.

"What's this? Wearing my shirt and nothing else? You are a naughty one, little one."

The submissive buried his face in Sam's broad chest, nuzzling the warm skin. "I didn't want to wear anything else…" he whispered.

"I'm pleased," his dominant all but purred. Kevin squeaked as one his hands traveled down his back and cupped a half-bared cheek. The black-haired lifted his face to meet dark, hazel eyes filled with lazy contentment.

"I think I want you to be like this from now on. Only when you have to go to classes, you'll wear your own clothes."

Kevin gave a shy smile and nodded. Sam's shirts were softer than his own anyway. "My sire wants us there at eleven-thirty. I kinda need a shower."

He squeaked when Sam picked him up, an arm under his ass for support, bruisingly kissing his mouth. "Mhmm, oranges…I like that," he murmured as his mate walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

As the bigger angel turned on the water, he explained, "It'd be easier if we showered together, Kev. I like to take my time."

"You just wanna get me naked again," Kevin teased, kissing Sam's temple.

"That too. You know so well already."


End file.
